


Mine

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, i will die for this trope, we love a dark Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: The North has one unspoken rule
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125
Collections: Jonrya Week: Sweet and Spicy Summer





	Mine

The unspoken rule in the North was that everyone had to be very careful in their interactions with their rulers. They were not cruel to their subjects, on the contrary they ruled fairly and cared deeply for the smallfolk but many lords and ladies that became a little flirtatious were so blatantly put in their place they were sometimes not keen to show their face for many moons.

Truly they should have known better since the time the White Wolf came marching in Winterfell. Whenever anyone dared utter Lady Arya’s name he gritted his teeth so hard people started comparing him to Stannis Baratheon. The minute she appeared at the gates everyone was unceremoniously shoved aside so he would be the first one to hold her in his arms. Not that he let her wander far. Whenever one was the other would soon appear.

Lord Dayne was the first to make the mistake of being too familiar with her. In his excitement of seeing his old his old friend he ran to hug her and almost pissed his breeches when the massive white direwolf bared his teeth in a menacing growl. When he snapped his teeth the little lord almost cried but Lady Arya just sighed and caressed the huge beast like she would an unreasonable child. People were ready to write it off had not ser Gendry Waters been seen in the Lady’s company and the prince’s reaction. The Brotherhood had come up North to assist in the upcoming fight with the blacksmith in tow and it was said that he had escaped King’s Landing with their Lady and they spent many moons traveling together. They were no doubt reminiscing those times, along with the bread boy, for they were deep in conversation and didn’t see the way Lord Jon was glaring at them. His hand was gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles had turned white and his eyes spoke of murder. People close to him swore they heard him mutter “ _mine_ ” under his breath.

Lady Arya was no better in hiding her feelings when it came to the prince. While it was hard to read her thoughts since her face was always passive, when Lady Margaery started singing the newly discovered Targaryen’s praises at the victory feast, Lady Arya was repeatedly stabbing a piece of mutton that everyone knew for certain she wished was Lady Margaery. The kitchen maid that bent so lowly in front of prince Jon that her breasts were barely contained in her dress, was suddenly followed everywhere by Nymeria until she stopped serving him altogether.

This behavior didn’t tone down after their union, it only escalated. Whenever other High lords and ladies visited the North, one or more likely both, would sport bite marks in places plain to see and if those southerners forgot themselves the direwolves took it upon themselves to remind them just who their masters belonged to. So, by a year’s turn, all of Westeros knew and obeyed the North’s unspoken rule: Jon Targaryen and Arya Stark belonged to each other and only a fool would try come between them.


End file.
